The visual appearance and the compactness of a camera housing are each a critical factor in a camera's design. It is generally known to curve the longitudinal edges of the camera housing widthwise to create a pleasing soft appearance. The problem is created, however, that front and rear viewfinder windows in the camera housing usually are flat and, therefore, cannot be at one of the curved longitudinal edges. This takes away from the compactness of the camera housing. If the viewfinder window was curved in conformity with the curved longitudinal edge to provide compactness, one would see image distortion when looking through the viewfinder window in the vicinity of the curved longitudinal edge.